Laugh out Loud and Smile: A Ciley Story
by DarkElements10
Summary: Carlos tries everything to make her laugh, but he should have just been himself. Ciley pairing. CarlosxRiley. One-shot


**Laugh out Loud and Smile: A Ciley Story**

**

* * *

**"Smile….smile, c'mon, smile." Carlos Garcia said over and over again, while watching to see if there was any facial movement.

"Carlos, what are you doing?" Logan Mitchell asked as he looked up from the book that he was reading. He didn't need his friend to reply when he saw what was going on, and he couldn't help but smile. Big Time Rush's friends, the DarkElements, also known as the Jacksons, had stopped by to hangout and now Carlos was sitting next to Riley Jackson, the eldest of the Jacksons, trying to get her to smile. But she was just looking back at him with an annoyed expression. "You know you're not going to make her smile that easily, right?"

Logan had known Riley and Rhuben Jackson, Riley's twin, since they were eight or nine and he knew them so well he knew them better than he knew himself. And because of that, he also knew how stubborn that they could be. Now since Carlos was trying to get Riley to smile, she was going to do everything she could to not laugh or smile at all.

"We'll see about that," Carlos replied as he slapped his helmet and started to dance around like an idiot.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked as the hockey game that they were watching went to a commercial. James, Rhuben, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney also had his attention.

"He's trying to make her smile." Logan replied as he motioned over to Riley. Patrick snorted loudly as he rolled his eyes.

"Good luck with that." He commented as he rested his chin in his hands. "She's going to try everything not to smile."

"I was thinking the same thing." Logan smiled.

"Seriously?" Riley raised an eyebrow. "Dancing like an idiot? That's not even the least bit funny."

"Well, this is," Carlos stopped dancing and ran headfirst into a wall, stumbled back, and fell to the ground. Riley stared at him as the others burst out laughing. "Did she smile?" he asked in a dazed tone as he popped up from the back of the couch.

"Does it look like it?" Riley asked in deadpan as she looked over at him.

"I'm telling you Carlos, you aren't going to be able to _make_ her smile or laugh," Rhuben sighed as she shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "She can be the most stubborn person in the world."

"Oh thanks so much." Riley stated sarcastically as she got off of the couch and stretched before heading over to the front door. Carlos let out a shriek and jumped up, running by her, and blocking the door. Riley blinked rapidly when she suddenly saw Carlos in front of her.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"To the pool," Riley replied and motioned to her forehead where there were small beads of sweat. "It's hot in here."

"The pool is funny!" Carlos stated, looking as if he had an epiphany as a large smile slid onto his face. "Let's go!" he grabbed onto her arm, but Riley planted her feet where she was.

"Are you going to follow me around all day to see if I laugh or smile?" she questioned with a slightly horrified expression on her face.

"If I have to." Carlos replied and dragged her out of the room.

"I _have_ to see this!" Sydney declared as he leapt to his feet and chased after the two of them. Logan, James, and the rest of the Jacksons rushed to follow them. Kendall hesitated as he stared at the TV as they hockey game came back on.

"Kendall, are you coming?" James asked as he looked back at his friend.

"But the game is back on!" Kendall declared as he pointed to the screen.

"Kendall!" James growled. Kendall didn't move from his position and James moved over and grabbed his friend by the arm and the leg. "C'mon, you're coming with us."

"But the game!"

"You can tape it for later."

"Oh come on, ten minutes!"

"No!"

"Five minuets?"

"No!"

"James!"

* * *

"Ok, this is funny." Carlos said to Riley, who looked utterly bored, sitting on a poolside chair with her brothers and sister.

He held up a smoothie and showed it around to all of his friends, before dumping it on the ground beside the Palm Woods pool. He then backed up a few steps and ran forward, purposely slipping on the spilled smoothie and falling into the pool. Carlos resurfaced and looked over at her expectantly and she was still looking at him with a bored expression on her face.

"OH COME ON!" He shouted in annoyance. "That's pure gold right there, how could you not laugh?" He pouted as he pulled himself up from the pool.

He pouted as he looked over at the raven haired, blue eyed, spitfire girl. You may call his wanting to get her to smile or laugh an obsession but the real reason that he was doing it was because he loved her laugh and he loved her smile. The fact that he didn't get to see it too often made him really want to see it now. Especially since he knew that whenever she laughed or smiled she was showing a different side of herself. Usually she was the mischievous, planning, leader, speaks her mind type. But when she was happy she was showing her sensitive, caring, humorous side.

"Why do you want me to smile so badly?" Riley asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"No reason." Carlos stuck his lower lip out even further and started to making small circles on the ground with his finger.

"You _do_ know he likes you, right?" Noah, Patrick's twin, stated quietly as he leaned over to whisper in his oldest sister's ear.

"Yeah, I'm aware," Riley replied, although there was a small blush on her cheeks. "I mean, you can only be called 'hot' so many times to figure it out." She added as she rolled her eyes.

"So, why are you putting him through so much torture?" Logan asked, not understanding what was going on.

"Because it's funny," Riley replied with a smirk and then rolled her eyes again when Logan gave her a hard stare with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, _dad_, I know it's mean. But it's still funny, you have to admit, watching him run around as if he had his head cut off." She motioned over to Carlos, who was now trying to get her to laugh by making the Jennifers push him into the pool.

"A little," Logan replied as he cracked a smile. "But you shouldn't hurt his feelings, I mean, he is really sensitive."

"So is Sydney, but you don't see me doing anything to make him cry." Riley replied, looking back at Carlos as she shook her head, letting out a sigh.

* * *

"Hey Carlos."

Carlos looked up from his magazine about helmets and quickly sat up on his bed, when he saw Riley standing in the doorway of his room, alter that afternoon.

"What are you doing here?" he stammered as he looked around. "In my…very messy room." He got up and started to clean up a little bit. "I know I'm a slob, and it probably stinks in here too." He paused and looked back and forth before looking at Riley again. "That's James' fault, not mine."

"Carlos, it's ok," Riley replied and brought her hands out from behind her back. "I just wanted to give you back your helmet," she stated and held it out. "You left it at the pool when you left…kind of fast after you made Guitar Dude pants you."

"MY HELMET!" Carlos grabbed it and cradled it in his arms rocking it back and forth and talking baby talk to it. "Did you miss daddy?" he asked and kissed it before placing it on his head and slapping it twice. Riley let out an un-Riley-like giggle and quickly moved a hand over her mouth. "HA! I finally made you laugh! _AND _smile!" Riley giggled again as Carlos started to dance around. "You have a cute giggle."

"I _don't_ giggle," Riley replied as she quickly stopped laughing. "Giggling is girly and I'm _not_ girly!"

"Well, then you're a hot tomboy." Carlos replied with a bright smile, causing Riley to blush, bowing her head so her hair covered her face.

"You say I'm 'hot' all the time" Riley stated as she lifted her head and used air quotes around the word. "Tell me something I don't know." She prompted as she rolled her eyes.

"Ok," Carlos shrugged. "You have a cute smile, I like it when you blush, and," he took his helmet off and stuck it on Riley's head, the straps brushing her cheeks. "My helmet looks good on you." Riley smiled and stepped forward and kissed him, resting her arms on his shoulders. Carlos was wearing the biggest smile ever when Riley stepped back. "And you're a good kisser."

* * *

**A/N: Not my best writing, but I like it anyway. :)**


End file.
